


The Broken Art of Betrayal

by Sehin



Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Danzo is an idiot, F/M, I want it to be darker, M/M, Mentioned Hanzo, Mentioned Itachi/Sasuke, Mentioned Kakashi/Obito/Rin, Mentioned Kisame/Naruto, Mentioned Temari, Not Beta Read, Sai has feelings, Underage Prostitution, Will I get tired of this universe, mentioned Sakura/Ino, no, not described
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sehin/pseuds/Sehin
Summary: Sai never remembered a time before Danzo.His life that led the black-haired boy into the services of Danzo Shimura and his Root crime gang were a blur, coupled with memories of pain and bruises covering his entire body as he trained into a brutal and silent weapon. The boy's only means of expression came in his drawings, a fact encouraged by the older silver-haired boy calling himself Shin when he began to mentor him.The boy who became known as Sai in later years would learn to be brutal with a knife and even use his attractive body to do heinous things on behalf of his boss. He rose quickly through the ranks and by the age of thirteen was already one of Danzo's top bodyguards and agents, loyal and unwilling to believe otherwise."You are a weapon," the old scarred man said the day he joined his side. "And never doubt that."*The story of Sai and his path to freedom and love.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Consuming Lust and Blood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167194
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Broken Art of Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Read the first three stories to understand this story's universe :)

Sai never remembered a time before Danzo.

His life that led the black-haired boy into the services of Danzo Shimura and his Root crime gang were a blur, coupled with memories of pain and bruises covering his entire body as he trained into a brutal and silent weapon. The boy's only means of expression came in his drawings, a fact encouraged by the older silver-haired boy calling himself Shin when he began to mentor him.

The boy who became known as Sai in later years would learn to be brutal with a knife and even use his attractive body to do heinous things on behalf of his boss. He rose quickly through the ranks and by the age of thirteen was already one of Danzo's top bodyguards and agents, loyal and unwilling to believe otherwise.

"You are a weapon," the old scarred man said the day he joined his side. "And never doubt that."

And for a while, he didn't. Even as Shin did.

On a day when he was fourteen, Shin gave him a name.

Sai.

Sai felt grateful for the name and for his mentor (and brother in name) for giving it to him.

"We all deserve a name," Shin said. "You most of all. You are important to me and nothing can change that."

For the first time in years, Sai could've sworn he cried and smiled though he never understood why. In fact, the next day he bought a book about emotions and began to practise it. Shin laughed as he tried but helped to encourage him.

And then Shin died.

Danzo told Sai it was a rival. And Sai believed him. For a while anyway.

*

"And I can expect the Akatsuki's full support?" Danzo asked.

Sai was silent as his boss spoke with the two representatives from the most powerful gang in the region. Dressed in a crop top that left his flat stomach exposed and long skinny jeans, he stood next to the man watching the two men opposite closely.

The tallest one had bluish cast to his skin and gill-like tattoos on his face with small black pupils that would be off-putting while the other, whilst not short (he was taller than Sai) had long black hair pulled into a pony tail. It was the younger man, Itachi Uchiha, that was watching the sixteen-year-old the most while continuing his conversation with Danzo.

"The usual fee for our assistance, of course," Itachi replied, if slightly distracted, once again moving his legs to another cross-legged position (the fifth time in ten minutes). "And help from Kakuzu and Hidan as extra muscle."

"Of course," Danzo smiled, his visible eye glittering. "Madara would expect nothing less."

Kisame chuckled. "Just remember, if you double cross us, they will never find your body."

The meeting ended with those words. Sai had heard them enough from the Akatsuki over the time he'd been with Danzo to know that as large as Root was, it had nothing on Madara Uchiha's operation in terms of skill. The times he'd attempted to bribe Itachi in joining alone was enough to attest to the twenty-year-old's killing skill.

"Have a drink at the bar on me," Danzo said. "In celebration of our deal."

Kisame smirked and looked towards the half-dressed girls and boys dancing to the various men and women at the bar (tonight was the consent aged ones, most other nights it would be otherwise). "I'll take the one on the left as my celebration," the tall man replied, pointing to the blonde-haired girl dancing with several well dressed men and one woman.

Danzo chuckled. "Of course," he said, pressing a button on his seat and speaking into the microphone connected to the girl's earpiece (all of them have them). "Temari, Room Ten in two minutes please."

"Yes, sir," her voice came through.

Danzo then looked at Itachi. "And you?"

The long-haired raven shook his head. "I'll take the drink or several," his eyes lingered to Sai. "It has been a long week."

Danzo smirked. "Allow my bodyguard to guide you to the bar."

Sai stepped forward and Itachi's eyes roamed his body. For some reason, Sai felt heat in his stomach. But the black eyes turned. "I'll find my own way," he said, walking out of the private room.

Kisame chuckled and left by the other door, where the eighteen-year-old Suna girl was no doubt waiting for her in the room assigned to her. Danzo then moved to his desk and Sai remained silent in the room, wondering silently why he felt that way.

The Akatsuki representatives left an hour later, with Kisame rather satisfied with Temari and leaving her a substantial tip. Danzo allowed her to leave early, though took his usual take from the money given to the stripper. Sai watched as the transaction occurred and kept a close eye on the blonde as she left.

Danzo stood and took another glass, sighing as he took his sip. "Shame that Itachi Uchiha would reject my offer again," he said. "But it is the price we must all pay for such talent."

Sai was silent. _What are you planning, sir?_ he thought, though didn't express it.

"But he does have a brother," he chuckled. "Perhaps that talent has been passed to him. Though I do hate having second best in everything," the man then turned to Sai. "Though I'm sure you would know, correct?"

Sai didn't speak. He just remained expressionless. He didn't know what to say.

"Alas, I am surrounded by what I can," Danzo smiled. "But not for too long. Madara's days are almost numbered," he then put his glass down and pressed a button. "Torune, Fu, I am ready to return home."

"Yes, sir," Torune replied. "I shall bring the car around."

"Good," Danzo smiled, releasing the button and looking at Sai. "I have no need for your further services this evening," he said. "But I have arranged for a client to see you in fifteen minutes in Room Seven. I expect great things from you."

"Yes, sir." Sai replied as he stepped towards the door.

"Sai," Danzo called out. "Remember where your loyalties lie."

He didn't speak further and instead proceeded to the private room to prepare for the client. It wasn't uncommon for his duties to also double in other areas. It was no surprise that Sai would be dressed the way he was. Whatever Danzo wanted from this client was not his concern. It was his job and his life.

*

The client left two hours later, just as the club was about to close, satisfied and sated of his needs before returning home to his wife and children. Sai showered in the private stalls and cleaned himself of the filthy feeling he always had. It was while in the water that he thought back to the dark looks of Itachi Uchiha during the meeting and the heat that pooled in his stomach. With every client, he'd never felt that way. And it puzzled him the most.

After dressing in more comfortable clothing, Sai got ready to leave the club but stopped by his boss's office. Moving towards the desk, he took a seat on the sofa and pulled out his book. He always did this for an hour or so before returning home to his small apartment to sleep and prepare for whatever Danzo wanted the next day.

For some reason, his distracted mind led him to doze and when he awoke it was three in the morning and the club was empty except for him. Standing and stretching, he made his way to the desk to check that everything was secure and finding the surveillance system was off, meaning he was alone. As he stood to depart, his eyes spotted a set of files on the desk that weren't there when he left for his client. Believing that the files had been left by accident, Sai moved to pick them up and file them, only for the bottom one to open and spill their papers onto the floor.

As he moved to pick them up, Sai stopped still when he saw the photograph of Shin there.

 _Why would Danzo have Shin's file on his desk?_ he thought, _it doesn't make sense._

Putting the file back together, he then decided to check the other files. Sure enough, all seven belonged to Root members that had died in the service of Danzo. Or so he believed. The death files also had a page from another Root member indicating that they weren't killed by rival gang members.

They were murdered on Danzo's orders when their usefulness came to an end.

 _Shin_ , Sai's eyes watered. _What did you do?_

He took a look at Shin's file and saw that he'd been questioning their boss's actions, particularly in regards to selling off Sai to clients each night. It seemed that Shin had principles that got in the way of Danzo's needs.

 _And he killed him_ , Sai growled as the tears dropped from his eyes. This new found emotion of anger and sorrow burst forth and that made him angry. _My brother!_

Sai then went to the file cabinet and managed to find his file. He was grateful that Danzo kept copies here as well as his own manor as his boss was always in need of it for his business. Glancing at it, he saw that his own days were almost numbered. As talented as Sai was, his body was the only good thing Danzo used, never mind his abilities to kill a man or woman in fifty easy ways.

 _I'm expendable_ , Sai thought in anger. _I should know that, but I didn't think it was true._

Standing away from the desk, he closed his eyes and opened them several times before a plan was formed.

"I've always wanted to try arson," Sai said to himself, a vicious smile breaking across his tear-stained face. "And this place is nothing but filthy."

*

It seemed Root had several problems, one of them seem to be a sharp increase in the destruction of their properties. For over a year, it wasn't surprising to have one of Danzo's buildings go up in smoke from arson attacks every few weeks. The old man was upset and the police were next to useless in finding evidence. Whoever was doing it wasn't leaving a trace and it always seemed that the fire alarm system and surveillance cameras were turned off.

Danzo was floundering and the Akatsuki wasn't doing anything to help. So Root turned to outside sources.

Hanzo was a powerful and much hated rival to Madara Uchiha and it wasn't a surprise for both to come to blows. And Danzo's own paranoia was moving him into a dangerous territory.

Sai was once again silent, playing the loyal bodyguard as he had since that night while plotting his boss's destruction. He taught me well, Sai thought, working to hold off his laughter.

So Danzo plotted with Hanzo and Sai spied. After coming to a deal, the teenage bodyguard was dismissed for the night to attend to a client. Sai did as he was told, only ending the night with killing the disgusting man and adding another property to his growing list of arson. Wearing a black hoodie and sweat pants, he made his way to the Uchiha residence, a file in hand and recordings on a memory stick.

Getting to the front door, he knocked on the door, waiting patiently for someone to come to the door. He was greeted by Itachi Uchiha, dressed only in a black t-shirt and sweatpants, the tall raven's eyes recognising him instantly.

"Danzo's little slut," the man spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need to speak with Madara Uchiha," Sai replied. "He needs to know that Danzo plans to betray him."

Itachi's left eyebrow rose. "Oh," he said. "And how do I know you aren't setting us up for a trap?"

Sai's eyes looked to the man and his face broke into a mask of anger. "Because that old man has used me and plans to chuck me aside like he did my brother," he said. "And I can't get my revenge on my own anymore."

His interest peaked, Itachi allowed him in, taking him to Madara's study. As he walked through the corridor, Sai noted two other people peaking out of a bedroom, both about his age, a raven similar in looks to Itachi and a blond with blue eyes. That must be Uchiha's little brother Sasuke and his friend, Sai thought. Naruto or Menma, I can't remember.  
Entering the room, Madara Uchiha sat, dressed in his fine suit and reading a file, looking up when his great-nephew entered and his eyes took in Sai. "What would a ROOT bodyguard be doing in my home?"

Itachi smiled. "You should listen to him, Uncle," he said. "He has something that might interest you about Danzo's plots."

Madara's face broke into a smile. "And when one of his top guards is here with a file and has impressed you enough to stay alive," he said. "Then I should listen. Return to bed, Itachi, I'll handle it."

"Thank you, Uncle," the tall raven replied. "Good night."

"Good night," Madara chuckled. As the door closed, the old man's eyes turned to Sai. "Well then, young man, care to give me whatever it is that led you to risk your life coming into the Akatsuki's den?"

When Sai finished with his evidence, it seemed that a weight had been lifted from his chest.

 _Shin_ , he thought as he was guided to a guest bedroom that night. _You would be proud._

*

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Itachi asked.

"Of course," Sai said. "It's only fitting he knows who betrayed him and why before he gets sent straight to hell."

Kisame laughed. "Vicious little bastard, isn't he?"

"And very artistic," Deidara smiled. "Sasori and I have seen someone so talented."

Sai simply smiled as the Akatsuki members took their seats while he remained in the shadows.

"Bring him in," Madara said, seated in the middle of the semi-circle. "Time to put this to an end."

It had been a month since Sai had turned up at the doorstep of the Uchiha and it had led to this night when Root and Hanzo would be put to an end. Several had of course been spared and were now under the protection of the Akatsuki now, able to continue their lives but without some of the darker elements that had come from affiliation to Root. Temari had even gone back to Suna with her brothers and boyfriend thanks to Sai. Now here they were, the entire upper hierarchy of the Akatsuki seated in a semi-circle, their small group of enforcers led by Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi currently cleaning up the rest of his operations. The door swung open, with Yahiko and Osamu Sarutobi dragged the old man Danzo in. He looked the worst for wear, with his bandages removed and his suit torn in multiple places. Sai didn't even bothered to feel sympathy.

"Ah, Danzo," Madara smiled. "I see you have decided to grace us with our presence."

"What is the meaning of this, Madara?" the old man cried out. His eyes roamed the room and the assorted Akatsuki members. "I demand to know what you are doing?"

Madara chuckled. "Putting an end to a pest," he then turned to Sai. "Since you once protected him, would you like to the honors?"

Sai stepped forward and turned to Danzo. "It'll be a pleasure," he replied, a vicious smile marking his face. He then walked towards his former boss.

"Sai," Danzo cried out. "What have you done?"

Sai pulled out his knife, the one that used to belong to Shin. "Revenge," he replied. "For Shin."

Danzo's eyes widened. "You!" he cried out. "You have been behind the attacks."

Sai nodded. "You created a lie and now the truth is out," he smiled, a fake one he'd decided to fake sympathy. "Burn in hell, fucker."

The knife went straight into the old man's chest and blood spilled from his mouth. Sai then stood and turned away, not even bothering to see the man die. He looked up at Madara and nodded. Each member of the Akatsuki then clapped before Madara held his hand up to bring peace.

"And may Hiruzen rest in peace," Madara said. "And welcome Sai into our fold."

From that night on, Sai was free.

*

"I heard Itachi is leaving," Deidara said. "And taking his brother and that blond brat with him."

Kisame nodded. "Yeah," he replied. "The blond's got something going on and those two are going with them. Shame too. It was fun watching them fuck the other day."

Sasori chuckled. "You haven't been complaining with that blond bouncing on your cock the entire time."

Sai smiled. "Don't you have your own blond to fuck, Sasori?" he asked, noting that Deidara was sitting on the redhead's lap.

"Doesn't mean I didn't want a taste," the puppet master replied. "After all, what's a little fuck between friends?"

"And brothers," Obito almost laughed. "Itachi and Sasuke make quite a set."

"Aren't they your cousins, Obito?" Sai asked. "And I thought you already had your hands full with Kakashi and Rin?"

Obito smiled. "Those two are exhibitionists. And doesn't help that Menma insists on whoring himself out to men with big cocks."

Sai laughed and took another sip of his drink.

It had been almost two years since Root was wiped out and Sai had become a member of the Akatsuki, making friends with many in the heirarchy that sat with him now. His skills to kill and gather information had been considered more important to Madara then his body, as he valued intelligence and cleaning up then blackmail and underage whoring. For a man involved in the underworld, morality seemed to be his forte.

Emptying his glass, Sai stood up to head over to the bar. "Any refills?" he asked.

The others shook their heads and Sai shrugged. Making his way through the crowd, he noted most of the people there. He soon recognised one of them, a tall blonde young woman about his age he'd recognised from one of the Root clubs years ago. She'd been underage and trying to help her widowed father with the money and had been one of the many to be freed with Danzo was killed. He'd seen her a few times since then, dressed in purple and often leaving with men or women her age often. Sai knew she was still working part-time as a prostitute but at least she could choose her clients now. He'd seen her not long ago leave with a girl with pink hair visiting with friends from out of town.  
Curiosity led Sai to make his way to her.

"Hello, Ino," he spoke as he stood beside her. "Looking for a good time?"

Ino chuckled. "Always, Sai," she took a sip of her drink. "Are you offering?"

Sai smiled. "Perhaps," he said. "I cannot deny how attractive you are."

"Danzo's pet whore to Akatsuki enforcer is quite a leap," she smiled. "Though I always took you for being gay or asexual."

"Demisexual actually," Sai replied. "Though I cannot deny that you have haunted my dreams for a few months now."

It was true that the pale man had jerked off to images of Ino in his head and felt like he could go on forever. He'd once brought it up with Sasuke and Menma, whom he'd become good friends with after they were brought into the fold, and they both joked he had it bad for the blonde girl. It had led Sai to buy books that talked about all the ways to please a woman sexually, since he'd only ever been with men before.

Ino smiled. "My apartment isn't far," her eyes lingered to the Akatsuki members watching their interactions. "And tonight can be free of charge."

Sai chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

*

As the slickness poured into his mouth, Ino's moans were enough to send him over the edge as he climaxed in her mouth. Falling to Sai's side, Ino crawled up to his chest and began rubbing his cock again. "Not bad for your first time with a woman," she said. "And yet you are an expert."

Sai chuckled. "I like to read."

"Smart," Ino smiled. "I like smart," she then began mouthing around his neck, soliciting moans from him. "But it takes more than smarts to please a woman."

Sai smiled and looked down as his hardened cock. "Then perhaps I should fuck you until you loose your mind."

Ino chuckled. "Take me," she said as she lied down and spread her legs.

Sai got up and lined his length with her vagina. "With pleasure, beautiful," he replied as he inserted himself in. Ino moaned as her heat surrounded his length.

Setting a hard pace that aligned perfectly with the pleasure centers inside her, Sai pushed fast into her, causing Ino to moan and cry in pleasure, struggling to say anything as he fucked her long and hard. Feeling slickness over his cock twice, he looked into her pale blue eyes and smiled at the bliss and lust clouding them.

"You like that?" he asked between breaths. "Has any man or woman given you that much pleasure? You've cummed twice and yet I haven't," he increased his pace, feeling the heat in his stomach tighten. "But I'm about to. And I am not pulling out."

"F-fuck!" Ino cried out. "I-inside m-me! F-fuck! C-cumming!"

Her third orgasm was followed by Sai's first. Both rode it out before he fell onto her chest, feeling her tits on his cheek, a smile on his face. Still feeling hard even as their combined cum fell from her hole, he looked up into her face and smiled. "Again?"

Ino's hands came to his face and pulled him to her lips. They both kissed until they drew from breathlessness. "Again!" she shouted.

Sai chuckled as his right hand moved to her cheek. "With pleasure, beautiful."

They went two more rounds before passing out, only to pick it up next morning and then that evening after Sai came back.

Ino stopped taking clients afterwards because, despite all the times she'd had sex, no one had ever made her feel as good as Sai made her and he never let up. It wasn't long before Sai moved in with her, and the pair became lovers.

Sai may not have remembered his life before Danzo, but he was determined to make one afterwards. And when he realised he loved Ino, the same way he knew Itachi loved Sasuke or Menma and his mysterious Kurama or Deidara and Sasori or Obito, Kakashi and Rin, that's when Sai knew that his life was his own. And he couldn't help but be pleased.

*

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. How was your day?"

"Ootsutsuki won't be bothering us for a while. That's for certain."

"That bitch Kaguya gone?"

"And Momoshiko and his moronic bodyguard. Couldn't through a punch or a knife without hitting each other."

"Fuck them. Did you get to play?"

"Their bodies are on their way to Orochimaru's lab as we speak."

"Hmmm... care for a celebration?"

"Inojin at your dad's?"

"Y-yeah. F-fuck, it's b-been a-a while."

"It has, beautiful. Hmmm... shall we use the cuffs today."

"Y-you or m-me, h-handsome?"

"Whatever you want, beautiful. Whatever you want."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this universe I created is a monster. And each story I have elements that could be utilised. I have always liked Sai and his struggles between loyalty to Danzo and his friendship to Naruto in the manga. So I figured there has to be some way to bring that struggle between loyalty and freedom into the fold. Not sure if I succeeded but whatever. Killing Danzo in all sorts of ways is amusing.
> 
> Why would Danzo keep dangerous files on his desk, well he doesn't think that anyone would read them even if they were curious. He values loyalty too much and yet never realises that Sai was never his. Sai was always Shin's. After all, what's a weapon if they feel? No one can ever take it away. Oh and Danzo here is developing dementia so he forgets things especially when he's drinking. Good thing Sai put him out of his misery then.
> 
> As to what's next, well why don't you decide. I've got several ideas but after his I don't know what to write. Leave comments and kudos for me with your ideas.


End file.
